This I Promise You(Now and Forever
by Dishy
Summary: It's a song fic, my first one. My first fice ever posted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just Read and Review PUHLEASE. ExT


"OOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Naruku bounced off the walls. Eriol smoothly glided out of the doorway as Naruku jumped into the room, "SUPPI-CHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU??" She sung out in a voice, that made her master wince, "Eriol-kun, have you seen Suppi-chan?" She asksed.  
"Iie, Naruku-san, I have not." Eriol replied calmly and shook his head. He picked up a book he had been reading and headed for the library.  
"OO!!! Eriol-kun, you're not going to sit in the Chair of Evil, are you?" Naruku cowered. Eriol's favortie red chair that was in the library, had been the place where many of Eriol's schemes had been concocted. He grinned slightly.  
"Iie, Naruku-san, I'm going to replace this book and find me a new one. I really need to start to sell these books and get some new ones." Eriol sighed. Naruku shrugged.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Naruku answered and calmed down when she heard the other person on the line. She handed the receiver to Eriol gently, her expression worried.  
"Moshi moshi?"   
"Hiiragizawa-kun?" A small voice asked.  
"Daidouji -san?" Eriol asked puzzled. Toyomo must be in a real fix if she was crying, which if Eriol was correct - as he usually was about her - she was.  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, would you mind if I stopped by?" She asked, a little more composed this time.  
"No, not at all Daidouji-san." Eriol mused at her, she sighed and with no goodbye she hung up, "E? Dajiou-san? Moshi moshi?" A click and then beeps. He sighed and set the old receiver down on the antique stand.  
"Eriol-kun, nan desuka?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Konbanwa." Eriol smiled warmly at Toyomo as he opened the door. She looked quiet beraggled and torn up as the soft snowflakes floated down around her.  
"Konbanwa, Hiiragizawa-kun." Toyomo said standing on the doorstep uncomfortably. Eriol smiled and ushered her gently inside.  
"Eto. . . ." Toyomo began as they headed to the library. A large fire was roaring in the fireplace, English tea, ocha, and cookies where sitting on a silver plater. The plater was ontop of a old mahogany table, which was seated between two large chairs. One was large and red - the Chair of Evil - and a slender purple one. Toyomo assumed it had been Kaho's.   
Toyomo hadn't asked Eriol about his failed relationship with her former teacher. What she had gathered from Naruku was that some how they had had a fight, and the next day Eriol inisted on coming back to Tomeda.   
"Have a seat please, Dajiou-san." Eriol said, she sat down in the chair. He offered her tea and the politely sipped it offer a light conversation of school and books.   
"Daidouji -san. . ." Eriol began sitting his cup down on the platter. Toyomo looked up, she knew what he was going to ask. She felt her mask weaken and then tears flooding to her eyes. Eriol raised his eyebrows, "If you don't want to talk about it, you need only say so."   
Toyomo shook her head, "I want to talk about it." She choked out. She held out her hand, as if reaching for something to hold on to. Eriol slipped his hand into the outstreached palm.  
'So stong,' Toyomo noted, she took a deep breath and began her story. She was sure the way Eriol looked at her, he had already figured out. She started with the first day she met Sakura and then up to the very moment she had called Eriol for his help - Sayoran had proposed to Sakura.  
The way she had fallen in love with Sakura, the way she forced herself to believe that Sakura's happiness was her happiness, the way she had watched - like from the outside looking in. She found herself crying into Eriol's lap at one point, but continued, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his arms.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eriol looked down at the girl who was pouring her soul out to him. How he had waited for someone like this, that he could love. Some had come close in his lifetime before, but nothing was like feeling helpless right now. He wanted to help her so badly, but some how he knew his love - at least right now - wouldn't be enough.  
"Toyomo-san?" He asked cautiously, she hiccuped. He couldn't help but grin.  
"Hai, Eriol-kun?"   
"You know, not always happiness has to be given. Most often it is taken, think of Sakura-san. She takes happiness, but gives it away unknowingly. To me that is the best happiness one can receive, when the giver was oblvious. I would know." He sighed, 'I would know, I get it from you.'   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(Give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Nani, Eriol-kun?" Toyomo asked puzzled, all her life, her concentrated on Sakura's happiness.  
"Just think about Toyomo-san. People just find happiness for totally selfish reasons, can you do that?" He asked, Toyomo stared into his deep blue eyes. She tried to read him like she always could. It was a little harder this time and she had to frown in conentration, but Eriol didn't moved under her piercing stare.   
"I don't know. I've never tried." She replied. Eriol chuckled softly.  
"I'm sure if you try, it'll be quiet easy." He said, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. She gasped as she realized what she was seeing.  
Hiiragizawa Eriol was in love. . . In love with HER!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin', each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Matte, Daidouji -san!" Eriol cried, jumping up after her. Toyomo raced for the hall and into the last person she needed.  
"TOYOMO-CHAN!" Naruku sqeauled, squeezing the girl until she turned a lighter shade of her eyes, "You wouldn't be leaving would you?" She asked, her eyes saying, 'You better not leave my Master in the wreck he was with Kaho! Work this out, before I grind you into the ground!' Toyomo shook her head.   
"GOOD!" She squealed again, both Toyomo and Eriol winced, "I'll get you some more sweets! Since Suppi-chan refuses," She said with word with hate dripping off of it, "to eat them!" Naruku skipped off to the kitchen.  
"She's quite an erm. . . ." Toyomo searched for a polite word.  
"Nusiance? Bother? Brat? Loud-mouth? Witch? Scary woman? Insane chef?" Eriol suggested grinning. Toyomo giggled.  
"Keep going, Hiiragizawa-kun! You'll get there eventually." Toyomo said, laughter still hinting in her voice.  
"When's eventually?" Eriol demanded. Toyomo giggled again, and made an oniking sound while flapping her hands like wings.* Eriol snickered and then broke out into a full hearterd laugh.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Over and over I fall  
(Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Eto. . . ." Toyomo looked at Eriol. Eriol looked at Toyomo. Both giggled and flushed.  
'NANI? Why am I blushing? Shouldn't I just do this for Sakura-chan?' Toyomo demanded from herself, but no answer came -not that she was perticularly expecting one.  
"Eto. . .Daidouji , do you need to call your mother? She might worry." Eriol asked politely. 'Here we go with the memorized conversations,' Eriol thought acidly, 'I was so damned close.'  
"Iie, she went to America last night and I gave all the staff time off while she was away. She'll be gone for two weeks." Toyomo explained, "Demo, arigatou gozaimashita."   
"Iie, doitashimashite." Eriol smiled politely.  
"Eriol?" Toyomo asked dropping all politeness.  
"Yes?" Eriol said, caught a little off guard.  
"Did you really mean it about I should try to find my own happiness?" She asked. He nodded, Toyomo smiled and took his hands, "I think I've found mine." She said stepping closer to him. Eriol was now more than taken off guard.  
"Nani o?" Eriol stuttered.  
"You." She said, kissing him softly on the cheek.  
  
"YES!" Spinel and Naruku gave each other high fives.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
(I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Toyomo-chan? Are you home honey?" Sonomi Daidouji asked stepping into what sounded like a empty house.  
"Hai! Matte!" Toyomo's voice came from her room. Toyomo came down to greet her mother. Sonomi saw a young man following her.   
"Dare?" Sonomi asked confused. Toyomo smiled.  
"Mother meet Hiiragizawa Eriol, Eriol-kun this is my mother." Toyomo said. Eriol walked to the bottom of the steps and bowed polietly.  
"Dozo yoroshiku onagaishimasu." Eriol said bowing, he took Sonomi's hand swiftly and placed a small kiss on the back of it. If Sonomi wasn't so dignifed, she would have gapped.  
"Eto wa. . .Toyom-chan no dare?" Toyomo flashed the biggest smil she had ever seen since the first day she had met Sakura.  
"Boi-furendo desu." She said taking Eriol's hand as she joined him by his shoulder. Sonomi swallowed this like charcoal. She nodded, 'As long as Toyomo-chan is happy . . I guess that'll have to suit me.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
*****Japanese Sayings*****  
Iie - no  
Moshi moshi - hello for the telephone  
Nan desuka? - what is it(informal)  
Ocha - Japanese green tea  
Hai - yes  
Nani? - what  
Matte - wait  
Eto - kinda like uh........  
Demo - but  
Arigatou gozaimashita - thank you(past tense)  
Doitashimashite - you're welcome  
Iie, doitashimashite - No problem/don't mention it  
Nani o? - what(confused/about something)  
Dare - who  
Eto wa - um . . .as for . . .  
Toyomo-chan no dare - who is he to Toyomo  
  
*Idea from 'IceBreakers' by Suppi-chan  



End file.
